This invention relates generally to infant accessories and, more particularly, to a powder applicator for applying powder to an infant in a manner such that the powder is applied when and where it is intended and without making an undue mess or requiring excessive cleanup.
Parents and care givers frequently desire to apply powder to a baby's bottom or to deposit powder into a diaper so as to minimize the effects of diaper rash or chapped skin. Unfortunately, applying baby powder to an infant after changing a diaper or after a bath often results in powder being spilt on clothing, the floor, and sometimes in seemingly every location other than where it was intended.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for applying powder to a baby's skin. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not hold enough powder for multiple repeated uses, do not inhibit release of powder so as to minimize unintended application, or are not soft enough to be appropriate for contact with an infant's skin.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a powder applicator that retains enough powder for multiple applications. Further, it would be desirable to have a powder applicator that inhibits unintended application of powder and thus minimizes making a mess. In addition, it would be desirable to have a powder applicator that is safe and comfortable for contact with a baby's skin.